<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pins and Needles by infinitecompositions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451652">Pins and Needles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions'>infinitecompositions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sewing, Spencer has skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year that Jack wants to be Captain America for Halloween, but that the costume is uncomfortable. This time, Jessica turns to a friend of the family for a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pins and Needles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack hadn’t talked about his Halloween costume at all this year. Aaron was almost worried, but Jessica just winked and told him she already had it handled.</p><p>He didn’t expect to see Spencer in the apartment one evening pinning a too-loose costume on Jack. The costume looked like it was mostly complete, though Aaron was still unsure what exactly it was. It was blue fabric, but it was inside out. Whatever the panels were, they had been tacked down with lining already so Aaron couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>Spencer finished pinning it and let Jessica take Jack to a separate room to get him out of the costume.</p><p>“I didn’t know you made costumes.”</p><p>“I’ve been sewing since I was a child.” Spencer shrugged. “I learned altering and tailoring techniques before I really had a solid grasp on garment making, but the alterations honestly shouldn’t take me too long.”</p><p>Spencer took the costume from Jessica. As he started toward the door, awkward in his stride, Jessica gave Aaron a look before intervening. “Look, Spencer. Do you want to just do the alterations here and make sure they fit fine? Save the time and the gas?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“It would save time.” Aaron waited for Spencer to glance around (a habit he’d catalogued before and could count on, for the most part) before shooting Jessica his own look. “You have what you need?”</p><p>Spencer nodded. He pulled a pouch of sewing tools out of his messenger bag. “I usually have this stuff with me in case something happens to my clothes on a case.”</p><p>There were scissors (or, Aaron hoped they were called scissors in sewing), two pairs. One was larger, almost like standard office or craft scissors, but the others were tiny. One finger would fit in either ring, and the blades were not even the length of Spencer’s fingers.</p><p>Spencer took those small scissors out and started at some blue fabric, working to make the alterations nearly invisible and to spread them across the other parts of the garment. “I would cut them out, but since you’re as much of a fan of Captain America as he is, there is every chance this will see more than one use. If I leave this in, you can always let it out. That’s why there’s some extra inches in all the hems, too.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know you were making Jack a costume, Spencer.”</p><p>Spencer was focused on the sewing in his hands. “Apparently he didn’t like the ones at the store, so Jess looked at all the clothes he really likes and sent me the fabric contents. She let me look at them, too, so I would know what kinds of fabrics to avoid.”</p><p>“How much did it cost – I can reimburse you.”</p><p>“Just make sure Jack has a good time.” Spencer did two stitches in the same spot before running his needle between them and tying off. “It was nice sewing something rather than altering a shirt or something.”</p><p>Spencer turned it right side out and started picking at stray threads and looking over the detailing where the alterations were.</p><p>“Where’d you find a pattern this detailed?”</p><p>“Pattern making is just geometry. I mean, I had to guess the measurements and went up a bit, but like I said – he can always wear it again and it can be let out based on how he grows.”</p><p>“You… Spencer, you have to let me compensate you. You made him a costume and the pattern for it?”</p><p>“Hotch… Seriously, don’t worry about it. I would be more uncomfortable putting together an invoice.”</p><p>“You do commissions? This could count.”</p><p>“I don’t charge friends.”</p><p>Aaron sighed. “Well, at least let me get you lunch tomorrow, then. And coffee?”</p><p>Spencer smiled at that. “I can let you do that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>